sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Island
Angel Island is an island that floats through the skies of the earth, suspended by the mystical powers of the Master Emerald; without it, the island will inevitably plummet from the sky. The power of the magical gemstone has made the island a target for villains such as Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, it is protected by its Guardian Knuckles the Echidna, the last known survivor of the Knuckles Clan. History Origins Angel Island came into being roughly 4,000 years ago, when the ancient Knuckles Clan, an Echidna clan led by Pachacamac, learned of a powerful gem, the Master Emerald, which rested at a shrine on the outskirts of their settlement, and planned to seize it in an attempt to obtain ultimate power. When this time came, Pachacamac's daughter, Tikal, stood between them, and begged her people to abandon their greedy warmongering. When the clan continued onward regardless, trampling over the local Chao, this angered the emeralds' guardian, Chaos, who appeared and wiped out the echidnas. Tikal prayed to the emerald to calm Chaos down when its rage became uncontrollable. A 9-year-old Knuckles the Echidna witnessed the event, and placed himself in suspended animation with the Guardian Stone to save his life. The gem absorbed both Tikal and Chaos into itself in the process continuing to surge energy into a large part of the continent, causing it to break away from the rest and float into the sky with the remaining echidnas, creating Angel Island. Much of Angel Island is populated by ancient ruins, either built before or after the island was lifted into the sky. The function and purpose of many of these was eventually forgotten, but they included numerous traps and other technology that functioned into the present day. In particular, a number of control hubs for the traps dotted the island, while other ancient computers existed in such places as the Launch Base Zone. After Knuckles woke up from over 4,000 years of sleep, most of his memories before Chaos' rage were lost. As such, he knows nothing of how or why his race disappeared, only that he has to stand guard over the Master Emerald for the rest of his life without knowing the reason why for as long as he can remember. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles After his defeat at the hands of Sonic and Tails, Dr. Eggman's Death Egg crash landed on Angel Island, resulting in the floating island sinking down to the water's surface. Dr. Eggman used the Launch Base Zone as his base for repairs and apparently messed with the systems. He eventually repaired his flying fortress and took off into the sky with Sonic and Tails pursuing him, resulting in another crash landing on Angel Island's volcano. Dr. Eggman eventually obtained the Master Emerald from the Hidden Palace Zone during a battle between Sonic and Knuckles, who he tricked into thinking Sonic and Tails were thieves, and used it as an energy source to fuel his Death Egg. His repaired flying fortress one again took off into the sky with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in pursuit. Eventually, the Master Emerald was recovered, and the island once again rose into the sky. Dr. Eggman later had his assistant, Dr. Julian Snively, capture the Master Emerald for him, in which he did so with an Eggrobo. Knuckles raced after the thief all over the island, and, after multiple encounters, successfully recovered the Master Emerald once again. Sonic Adventure Knuckles is sleeping next to the Master Emerald when it is suddenly shattered, revealing Chaos (and also, secretly, a strange red orb in the form of Tikal). Knuckles attacks Chaos, but is swiftly defeated, and Chaos melts away. Due to the pieces of the Master Emerald flying away everywhere, the island crashes near the Mystic Ruins below. Knuckles goes on a quest to find all the pieces, which he eventually does, nearly destroying Chaos in the process. The island falls again due to Chaos and Tikal not taking their rightful places back in the Master Emerald. Meanwhile, archaeologist Relic the Pika came to the fallen island to investigate. Later, Eggman crashes on the grounded Angel Island in his floating pod, after Chaos had betrayed and attacked him. Chaos then steals the Chaos Emeralds Knuckles brought to the shrine after previously defeating him. Chaos was pacified and returned to its home inside the Master Emerald, and the island once again lifted into the sky. Sometime after these events, Knuckles made the acquaintance of Relic, who convinced Knuckles to let her stay on the island. Sonic Adventure 2 The next female visitor to the island was nowhere near as friendly: the thief Rouge the Bat attempted to steal the Master Emerald, only to be beaten to the punch by Dr. Eggman. In order to prevent the mad doctor from using the Emerald's power for his latest scheme, Knuckles shattered the Emerald himself, causing the island to fall to the planet's surface once again. He then proceeded to search the planet for the shards and restore the emerald yet again. In the end, Angel Island rose to the sky once again. Sonic Advance 3 Eggman uses the Genesis Wave to split the world in pocket zones, including Angel Island. In the end, it was restored. Sonic Rivals Dr. Eggman Nega brings Onyx Island, which is the future version of Angel Island, to the present. Sonic and Tails travel to the island to investigate only for Tails to be imprisoned in a card thanks to Eggman Nega's camera. Knuckles seeks Eggman for the Master Emerald's disappearance in which as he took a picture of the Master Emerald, it disappears in all existing time frames. In the end, Eggman Nega was defeated, resulting in the island being restored to its proper time period. Shattered World Crisis When the Shattered World Crisis hit the world, Angel Island was affected by the upheaval as well, though not as drastically as the surface. Most notably, Chaos emerged from the Master Emerald and dropped to the planet's surface, while Tikal spoke to Knuckles regarding the crisis. Learning that the spirit known as Light Gaia had the power to restore the planet but was in need of help, Knuckles set out to find him. In leaving, he put Relic the Pika and her assistant Fixit the Robot in charge of the Master Emerald. Relic and Fixit soon ran into problems, as they detected strange activity elsewhere on the island. Upon investigating, they came across a strange root, which they took a sample of in hopes that it could be examined back at the Flying Battery Zone. Unbeknownst to them, however, the root was a sign of the presence of Eclipse the Darkling, last surviving member of the Black Arms. Upon determining that the island was under threat, they alerted the returning Knuckles. They were soon joined by further unexpected visitors: the members of Team Dark. An uneasy alliance between Knuckles and the G.U.N. agents broke down when Shadow the Hedgehog insisted upon moving the Master Emerald to a more secure location, but they managed to put aside their differences when Eclipse and his Dark Arms seized the gem. Knuckles and Shadow managed to intercept Eclipse after he fought his way through many of the island's traps, and Knuckles shattered the Master Emerald once again to keep it out of the hands of both sides. Fortunately, the planet's shattered state allowed Angel Island to remain aloft, but Knuckles set out almost immediately to recover the Emerald's shards, knowing that the island would plummet yet again were the planet restored before the Master Emerald. Locations Areas * Angel Island Zone * Azure Lake Zone * Balloon Park Zone * Carnival Night Zone * Chrome Gadget Zone * Desert Palace Zone * Endless Mine Zone * Flying Battery Zone * Hidden Palace Zone * Hydrocity Zone * IceCap Zone * Launch Base Zone * Lava Reef Zone * Marble Garden Zone * Mushroom Hill Zone * Red Mountain Zone * Sandopolis Zone * Sky Sanctuary Zone * Wild Canyon Zone Other * Shrine Isle Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Knuckles Clan